Little Hope
by Nymus
Summary: "La única cosa buena acerca de estar tan ocupado sobreviviendo era que no tenía tiempo para pensar en la gente que había perdido." [Para el foro Cannon Island]


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island.**

La temática para este reto fueron los besos y este va por el "Pensé que te había perdido.

En realidad, esto es un extra y no pertenece realmente al reto, pero justo subieron el reto y leí un prompt de reencuentro apocalíptico y pues... No pueden tirarme angst y esperar que no haga nada al respecto. Así que, fuera de concurso(?), tomen esta bolita de angst, con un centro diminuto de chocolate(?)

.

Solo para aclarar, pongo las líneas temporales del manga, como aparecieron en una portada (Y que finalmente me hizo entender el desastre temporal que creó Mashima)

Línea 1: Futuro de Future Lucy. Tras los juegos, la princesa Hisui abre la puerta y aparecen 1.000 dragones. El mundo es destruido. Los únicos sobrevivientes que conocemos son FLucy y Levy, que aparece en el anime. FLucy viaja en el tiempo para prevenir el desastre.

Línea 2: Futuro de Future Rogue. Tras los juegos, Hisui intenta abrir la puerta, pero FLucy aparece y la detiene. Nada sucede. Un año más tarde, Frosch muere y Rogue es poseído por las sombras. Años más tarde, Acnologia aparece y destruye el mundo. FRogue viaja en el tiempo para impedir que la puerta se cierre y dominar a los dragones que salgan por ella.

Línea 3: La que vimos en el manga/anime.

Este fic se ubica en la Línea temporal 1.

* * *

Los días y las noches se habían convertido en casi lo mismo y esa era la razón por la cual era difícil para Sting seguir el paso del tiempo desde el final de los Gran Juegos Mágicos y los trágicos eventos que les sucedieron. No estaba seguro de que es lo que había sucedido, él y sus compañeros de gremio se encontraban juntos luego del fin de los juegos y su consiguiente derrota. Se suponía que sería una velada agradable, pues perder les había enseñado una lección que la victoria nunca podría. Se suponía que sería el comienzo de un nuevo gremio, un nuevo Sabertooth con un brillante futuro por delante. Y, por un pequeño momento, lo fue. Sting había estado tan feliz y lleno de esperanzas teniendo a sus compañeros, sus amigos, todos juntos y aceptando gustosamente el nuevo camino del gremio.

Y entonces, hubo un súbito sonido, los gritos llenaron el aire, y los dragones aparecieron. Sting siempre quiso ver un dragón otra vez, pero cuando sus sueños se hicieron realidad no fueron para nada como él hubiera imaginado. Se sorprendió cuando vio el primero, y el segundo lo hizo sentir algo incómodo, no sabía por qué. Llegó a ver cinco antes de que la gente empezara a morir. Pero no eran solo cinco, lo sabía ahora aunque en ese entonces no lo había sabido. Los dragones eran suficientes para destruir la ciudad en menos de una hora. Había intentado luchar contra ellos, era un DragonSlayer después de todo, pero su título había sido inútil al final. Había perdido a sus amigos de vista y encontrado sus cuerpos sin vida más tarde, una y otra vez, hasta que estuvo solo, rodeado por edificios que ardían y el olor de la sangre, las lágrimas y la muerte.

Perdió a todos menos a Lector, quien se las arregló para mantenerse a su lado lo suficiente como para permanecer vivo en la locura en que Crocus se había convertido. Había sido él quien al fin lo convenció de abandonar la incendiada ciudad. Sting quería quedarse, pelear hasta el final o al menos hasta que encontrara a Rogue, porque también había perdido al DragonSlayer de las sombras y él no podía estar muerto. Lector había llorado y gritado hasta que al fin, Sting entró en razón lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada más. No le hubiera importado morir allí, pero no podía hacer que Lector compartiera su destino y el pequeño exceed no podría irse por si mismo.

Así que al final lo hizo, dejó la ciudad destruida y vio el castillo Mercurius colapsar desde la distancia, mientras se ocultaba de los dragones. No estaba seguro de como lo había hecho, pero pensaba que había sido una mezcla de suerte y cuidado excesivo. De cualquier forma, una vez que se encontraron solos a campo abierto, las cosas no mejoraron. Luego de que los dragones se aseguraron de que no había nada más vivo en la capital, volaron y se extendieron a lo largo de todo el país y en menos de un día, Fiore estaba destruido por completo. Eso significaba que no había lugar seguro, ningún lugar a donde huir. Las cosas más sencillas, como conseguir algo de comer, se habían vuelto lo suficientemente complicadas como para que les tomara un día completo conseguir algo comestible.

Incluso entonces, de alguna forma lo hicieron, consiguieron sobrevivir lo suficiente como para establecer una rutina. Tomar turnos para dormir, estar pendientes del más mínimo ruido y mantenerse en movimiento, siempre en movimiento. Tras su victoria, los dragones habían estado tranquilos, pero de vez en cuando aún podía ver alguno de ellos volando en la distancia. Por fortuna, ninguno de ellos había estado lo bastante cerca como para olerlos o hubieran estado muertos en apenas un momento. O tal vez un poco más, porque Sting de seguro pelearía, no dejarían que lo derrotaran tan fácil, pero los resultados de las batallas previas habían dejado claro que no había ninguna oportunidad de que ganara.

La única cosa buena acerca de estar tan ocupado sobreviviendo era que no tenía tiempo para pensar en la gente que había perdido. Los fantasmas lo atrapaban solo en sus sueños o en sus guardias nocturnas. Los fantasmas de aquellos que deberían haber sido queridos para él, pero a quienes nunca había apreciado antes y no había podido proteger después, justo cuando comenzaba a hacerlo. En las largas noches, seguía recordando que había dejado a Rogue abandonado en una ciudad llena de furiosos dragones. Se rehusaba a pensar que Rogue estaba muerto, porque si él había podido sobrevivir, su compañero quien era tan fuerte como él e incluso más inteligente, no podía ser menos. Lector había intentado una vez hablar sobre eso, pero Sting no había querido ni siquiera considerarlo como una posibilidad. Tenía suficiente con su propia voz susurrándole en el fondo de su mente que había abandonado a la única persona que alguna vez había amado. Necesitaba creer que Rogue aún estaba vivo o no podría seguir.

Así que, Lector y él daban lo mejor de sí mismos para sobrevivir, cada día más cansados y desesperados, pero aún sin querer darse por vencidos. Hasta que un día, algo pasó.

Cuando se encontraban caminando por lo que alguna vez fue un bosque, y ahora no era nada más que madera carbonizada, Sting captó un olor. Se congeló de inmediato y, por primera vez desde que la destrucción comenzó, bloqueó todos sus sentidos para concentrarse en el rastro que se desvanecía. El aroma del carbón estaba por todos lados, así como la vaga esencia del humo. Había un olor acre que pertenecía a los dragones mismos y que había ido aposentándose por todos lados desde su primera aparición. Y podía olerse a sí mismo y a Lector, quien había estado susurrándole y tratando de hacer que se moviera. Pero, bajo todos esas cosas, había un vago aroma, tan suave que bien podría estárselo imaginando.

De cualquier forma, Sting estaba más listo para aferrarse a la más mínima esperanza que se cruzara en su camino y, tan pronto como encontró la dirección desde la cual venía el olor, lo siguió. Lector le preguntó que estaba haciendo, pero no respondió, porque estaba asustado de equivocarse. Era suficiente si eran sus esperanzas las que se rompían. Mientras se acercaban, el rastro fue haciéndose más y más fuerte, y deseó correr a encontrar lo que sea que estuviera al final de el. La única razón por la que no lo hizo era que el nuevo mundo era uno peligroso, y había aprendido a ser cauteloso, incluso contra su voluntad.

Cuando alcanzaban el linde del bosque muerto, pudo ver una forma humana en la distancia y el latido de su corazón aumentó. Tenía que ser él. Quería más que nada en el mundo correr hacia él, pero estaban a cielo abierto y las oscuras nubes ocultaban grandes peligros. Él debería ser capaz de sentirlo, a aquella distancia. Se forzó a caminar despacio, a poner atención a sus alrededores, incluso aunque parecía que todo estaba en calma. Lector también vio a la otra persona y ahogó un grito sorprendido.

Aquello hizo que la otra persona se girara y, por fin, los viera. Pareció congelarse, incluso desde la distancia y le tomó un momento comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, en el mismo lento y cuidadoso paso que Sting y Lector mantenían. Era obvio que él también había aprendido, él y la pequeña figura que le seguía.

Su progreso era tan lento que dolía, pero al final cubrieron la distancia que los separaba y se encontraron solo a unos pasos de distancia. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento, sin decir nada. Era casi increíble que se hubieran encontrado en ese mundo destruido.

– ¿Sting? – dijo al fin Rogue, en un susurro.  
– Soy yo – respondió él ,y justo después, cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo besó, como siempre había querido. Antes del fin del mundo que conocían, había estado demasiado asustado de muchas cosas que ahora parecían tan pequeñas. Tan pequeñas porque había pensado que estaba muerto y, por mucho que lo asustara su rechazo, estaba aún más asustado de perderlo por siempre, de encontrar su cuerpo entre los otros, cubierto de sangre y sin vida en su interior. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que se separaron, y apenas tuvo tiempo de notar que Rogue estaba llorando también antes de que el otro hombre lo abrazara con fuerza y ocultara su rostro en su cuello.

Sting perdió la noción del tiempo mientras le devolvía el abrazo, dejando que sus emociones, contenidas por tanto tiempo, se liberaran por primera vez desde los Juegos. El miedo aún estaba allí, los dragones podían llegar, podía matarlos en apenas un segundo, pero no quería soltarlo, incluso si eso le costaba la vida. Si moría allí, abrazándolo, moriría feliz. Ninguno de ellos supo cuanto tiempo perdieron allí, abrazándose y llorando, pero tenían que detenerse en algún momento y así lo hicieron. La realidad regresó y los golpeó con fuerza. Tenían que salir del espacio abierto y encontrar un lugar seguro para dormir o intentar hacerlo. Más tarde tendrían tiempo para hablar acerca de los habían hecho todos esos días, y como habían sobrevivido. Sting tendría tiempo de suplicar su perdón, de susurrar en su oído que lo sentía, que no debería haberlo dejado atrás.

Primero, tenían que estar a salvo y sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

 **N/A** : En realidad, había pensado en incluir que habían dejado la ciudad al mismo tiempo, por lados opuestos, pero no encontré forma de hacerlo calzar en la historia sin cambiar el punto de vista, así que lo dejaré aquí :x


End file.
